The present invention relates to a smoking device, and especially to a smoking device for smoking cigarettes and the like, which has a filter chamber and filter compartment along with means to support a cigarette therein and an encircling sleeve for the cigarette to protect the cigarette from wind while collecting ashes, sparks, and the like.
In the past, it has been common to provide a great variety of pipes for smoking loose tobaccoes, which sometimes contain removably mounted filters therein. The typical pipe includes a bowl connected through a stem to a mouthpiece so that the tobacco can be burned in the bowl and drawn through the stem by the user. The filter is placed in the stem or mouthpiece. Cigarette holders typically have only a stem and mouthpiece, and frequently have a filter compartment for holding a filter so that the user can smoke a filterless cigarette and have the benefit of a filter. The mouthpieces are frequently removable so that the stem can be cleaned.
The present invention is directed towards a combination in which a cigarette holder is mounted to an elbow-shaped casing which has both a filter chamber and a removable filter mounted therein and includes in the combination, an encircling wind protecting sleeve which with the mounting base acts as an ashtray for collecting ashes, sparks, and the like, from the smoking of a cigarette, and in addition may also incorporate an integral whistle which is actuated by blowing through the mouthpiece.